The Right Kind Of Wrong
by BecauseItTurnsMeOn
Summary: Set after Dead To The World. An interpretation of one thing that COULD have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**It had been a week since the witch war. Every thing had returned back to normality in such a small space of time that I was both happy and disappointed. I was happy for the fact that no one I knew or cared about looked like the target of a murderer, witch or any kind of foe (word of the day ) I have previously faced. Everything was refreshingly normal for once. But the familiarity I had so yearned for amidst the witch war was what concerned me currently, namely down to that Viking I couldn't seem to keep out of my thoughts! Since Eric couldn't remember our time together, he didn't know of the affection and companionship he had bought into my life, that I like to think I bought to his, not to mention the mind blowing sex, and so treated with the same regard as he had before he was cursed by Hallow; namely only calling on me when he needed my help. He clearly didn't need my help since he left me in my kitchen the last time I saw him, after inspecting my brain tissue covered coat. In fact I was considering a little bit weird that he hadn't made any form of contact to see me! I mean, he may not remember what occurred between us, but he sure as hell had to be curious, he had seemed so last time I saw him. I hated to admit it, but I kept hoping for the phone to ring, or to see his tall form casting a shadow across my porch, but nothing! As I lamented over his coldness to me, I had a thought; why didn't I just call him? And say what said the more realistic side of my mind. My eyes cast a weary glance around my kitchen, to the fridge where his check hung by a magnet… I could call to say thanks for the extra $15,000? It was a weak plan, but damn I was desperate. I practically ran to the phone, dialled the number of Fangtasia from memory (much to my chagrin), and waited for someone to answer.**

**'Fangtasia, where all your dark desires come true' a fatally bored sounding voice said. Pam then.**  
**'Hi Pam, its Sookie Stackhouse' I said tentatively**  
**'Sookie! Well if it isn't my favourite breather' -I rolled my eyes- 'What can I do for you this evening' said Pam, her voice dripping with double meaning.**  
**'Erm I just wanted to say thanks to Eric for the money, I didn't get to properly last time I saw him' **  
**'mmmhmmm of course' she said disbelievingly**  
**'Pam…' I moaned, not prepared to debate this further, she knew why I called, in fact everyone would know except Eric, ironically.**  
**'Sookie, his memory hasn't returned.'**  
**'I know' **  
**'Well his not here anyway to speak to you anyway, he left a couple of days ago'**  
**I felt the colour drain my face**  
**'What do you mean left? Permanently? Why? Is it me?'**  
**'I have no idea why, he returned from yours the other night, ordered a coat to your place, and informed me he would be going for an indefinite amount of time. I was under the impression that the previous weeks…activities' -that was one word to describe it!- 'had taken their toll him. And the fact that he doesn't know why he has consumed your blood, nor why he feels a strange bond to you now'**  
**I blanched. I didn't want to discuss this with Pam. Consoling was one word you couldn't associate with her.**  
**'Right. Well when he returns could you tell him to call me please'**  
**There was silence over the line.**  
**'Sookie… that is if he returns.' Pam's gentle voice caressed.**  
**I felt a ache cut across my heart, and damn it hurt. I tried to sound unaffected, failing miserably.**  
**'Ah I see, ok that fine, I guess I wont have to work for you guys anymore if he doesn't return'**  
**I heard a harsh shrill laugh.**  
**'Oh Sookie, I wouldn't hold onto that thought, I might need your services seeing as I'm now in charge of area 5, while Eric…Recuperates.'**  
**'Damn it! I never catch a break' I said, letting annoyance colour my tone, when really it felt good to still feel wanted, needed by someone.**  
**'I could help you catch one if you wish' leered Pam's voice, I involuntarily laughed, but it was shallow, not real**  
**'Anyway as much as I loved to flirt with you down the phone, I must attend to the bar, I'll pass on your message when I can and will inform you if he returns'**  
**'Thanks Pam' I said sincerely. I hung up, and returned to my seat in the kitchen. So Eric had left, and I was to blame. I know he isn't my Eric, but it still hurt. Even before he was cursed, Eric had always used any opportunity to seduce me, and just because he suspected he had got what he wanted, he would no longer bother? I cried for the next hour, before sluggishly going to bed to cry myself some more until I fell asleep.**

**My face was tight. Waking up, that was the first thing I noticed. I had cried for such a long time, it was to be expected. I glanced over at the nearby clock, which read 9.15am, meaning I had only 45 minutes to get read for work. I promptly jumped out of bed and ran to the shower, being careful not to look at the state of me in the mirror. I didn't want to see the effect Eric had had on me, also I was sure that seeing myself in a less than glamorous state would be the thing to break me and that really wouldn't be good. The blast of the hot water on me helped relax me and keep me in a tranquil state. Within 3 minutes I was washed and completely clean. I wrapped myself in a towel, and brush my teeth, before realising I was on a tight schedule and went to iron and put on my uniform. I applied a light splattering of makeup, the only difference from norm was that I put concealer under my eyes to hide the dark circles. I let my hair dry as I ate breakfast, washed up, and was soon out the door. I made it to Merlotte's with five minutes to spare, and quickly went to Sam's office to stow away my stuff and fix my hair to a pony tail. Plastering on a beaming smile, I went to work. I worked more efficiently than ever, successfully holding up the persona of 'happy Sookie', even fooling Sam. I made conversation, I got plenty of tips and looked more than decent (according to a few of the road crew's minds when they came in for lunch). Soon six rolled around, and I relished it, the chance to stop acting happy, when all I felt was… grief. I wanted to grieve my lost Eric, who didn't even exist really. I grabbed my bag from Sam's, and felt warm arms hug me from behind. So maybe my persona didn't fool Sam then. We stood there, just hugging awkwardly for a few minutes, me finally feeling wanted, cared for, like I needed. I slowly turned and grabbed Sam's face in my hands and kissed him. He didn't move in any way, he didn't kiss me back nor did he push me away. I pressed further on him, trying to get a rise, but nothing. His hands came up to mine, and firmly but gently pulled me away.**

'**Sookie, we both know you don't really want this. I don't wanna be a replacement for Eric, especially so soon'**

'**But you've always wanted me, why not just take me!' I cried, tears forming**

'**Because Cher, you'd only be picturing Eric. Or be trying to keep him from your thoughts. I don't want to be used'.**

**I couldn't deny it, we both knew it was true. He would have just been a substitute for what I couldn't have. But it didn't mean his rejection didn't hurt. I mumbled a quick apology, and sprinted out, ignoring Sam trying to stop me.**

**My tears had all gone by the time I got home, the feeling of numbness just returned. It had grown dark during the journey home, and I wasn't surprised to see Bill on my porch, though my heart had thumped ridiculously when I first saw him, an errant idea thinking it was Eric. I smiled to Bill, and he dazzled me in return, before coming to hug me. I hugged him back, which was decidedly a stupid thing to do as he leaned in to kiss me. I automatically kissed him back, my warm mouth, writhing against his cool one. Suddenly I was crying. Tears built up round my face, and wouldn't stop, but neither did my kissing Bill. He must of smelt my tears or felt them because the pulled back, and led me to the porch to sit.**

'**Sookie, I know your hurting. You loved your Eric, I can tell, but his gone now.' I let out a small moan in pain.**

'**I know' I whispered.**

'**Sookie, I know you may not love me anymore, but you once did. Eric's not here, but I am. I still love you, and I hope one day you'll love me again. I want you to know I will be here, I can comfort you and do everything that the current Eric wont, we could back to how we were!'**

**I looked at him grimly.**

'**You could learn to love me again, I can be everything you need, in anyway, whether as a friend or lover…' **

**He looked at me with such love and affection, that I reached out and held his hand. **

'**Lets just start with friends for now and see how we go ok?' I said. He smiled back at me, and we sat there in silence till dawn.**

**Bill could provide what I needed from Eric, he could help dull the pain. I knew I was settling for second best, but I just needed to feel something other than this gaping pain. Bill loved me and would do his best to do that, and though I knew I couldn't never love him like before, or like I did Eric, I still needed him. I needed someone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleven months later…**

'**Y'all have a good time with Bill tonight' said Lafayette, playfully bucking his hips as he said it from behind the kitchen counter, a smirk across his face. I laughed ungraciously, and light-heartedly scolded him for acting so crude. It had recently become public knowledge that Bill and I were together again, and so immediately the town buzzed with gossip, like they had before, not all of it completely innocent either! Now people were sure I was having sex with a vampire again, curiosity crossed their minds frequently. If only they knew the truth, I thought dejectedly. Since Bill had asked me out on an official date two weeks ago, and I'd accepted, we hadn't actually had sex. I mean we tried once, but it just made me feel uncomfortable as his hand had traced up my leg, and he'd sensed it and like the gentleman he is, he stopped. I knew he must of felt frustrated. He'd been my rock for the past months, holding me when I cried, doing general household favours, almost like the brother Jason had never been. I appreciated him so much, but I didn't love him they way he hoped for. It wasn't like he tried to pressurize me into sex or anything, but I felt like I was being a bad… girlfriend, if that's what you'd call our relationship. Ignoring this pessimistic thoughts, I left Merlotte's, and drove over to Bill's. I let myself in with the key he'd had specially made for me, to find him sitting at his computer, an intense look across his face. I giggled, and he turned to look at me, though he probably had heard me arrived, and a large smile broke across his face involuntarily. I felt another pang of regret as I tried hard to feel love that wasn't there. I smiled back, and went to sit in his lap, like any other dutiful girlfriend would do and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his already pouted mouth. It wasn't like I didn't feel anything, he is a good kisser, and I was only human, except I knew if we had sex now then it would be impulsive and only based on temporary lust, and soon regretted. He deserved better than that. I pulled away as I felt him start to press against my leg; I didn't want to tease him. He sighed and I quirked and apologetic eyebrow at him. **

'**How was work?' he asked politely.**

'**It was fine, you know same old, how's it going with the program? ' I asked fairly**

'**Just fine' and he beamed at me, indicating he didn't want to go into detail, which I could understand, I knew about it, the database on vamps, but I didn't know any specifics, cause I thankfully still could breathe.**

'**Wanna watch a movie? I got some from the store it thought you'd like' he continued, **

'**Yeah sure I'd love it', I said leading his hand to the living room where the television was situated. He went forward, held out his selections, I picked, and we were soon snuggled together on the couch watching some mindless romantic comedy. **

**I could tell he was hoping it would have some desired affect on me, loosen me up perhaps. I didn't want to use him anymore than I had, all he did was give, and I was being selfish, so I turned my head and leaned into his neck, kissing it gently. He immediately lifted my chin up to his face, and kiss me hard on the mouth. His tongue smoothly separated my lips, and began to almost dance with my tongue, and I could feel heat travelling to my centre. I pressed up against his body, as he pressed against mine, urgency in his movements. My hands snaked around his neck, while his hands slowly travelled down from my face, down my back, until they hung on my waist. Slowly his hand began to sneak under my top, light fingers lacing across my stomach until one hand cupped my breast, and the other hung around my stomach, rubbing soothingly. I felt his length begin to press into my stomach, and I fleetingly compared it to Eric's, before shunning that thought from my mind. I had get over it. Despite not feeling as into the moment as Bill did, I let one hand slip down, across his chest, to feel his length through his jeans. His hand cupped harder on my breast, under my bra, rubbing my nipple in circular movements a little roughly, but still pleasantly, while he groaned into my kiss, breathing his cool breath across my face. I slowly moved my hand in a kind of awkward rhythm, not that he noticed. His hand left my stomach and went to undo my jeans, instinctively I pulled away. He immediately stopped, and removed himself from under my top. I was panting, so tried to convey my apology with my eyes, he just smiled warily. Soon after that, I made my excuses of needing to go home to feed Annie, the kitten Sam had bought me a few months ago so that I could set my mind on something other than moping and feeling sorry for myself, I had gotten that from his mind, not his words, and drove home. Arriving home, it was about 1 am relatively early when your dating a vampire, so I went to bed, grateful for the sleep, a welcome distraction from my worrying of what to do about Bill.**

**I woke up at 10am the next morning and felt a little jolt of pleasure when I remembered I had the next two days three days, two were from my own schedule, and the third was from the fact the bar was closed for thanksgiving. I stretched out in bed, wrapping myself even further in the blanket, until I eventually decided to head for the shower, slipping under it and immediately feeling relaxed from the warmth. I had just done washing my hair when the water abruptly became cold, causing me to mutter under my breath about my ancient heating system. I really needed to update it! Gran had never been keen on the idea, she had known were she stood with the heater, whereas all this new technology had gone over her head. I smiled sadly at the thought of Gran as I quickly dressed in my 'comfort clothes' of a Fangtasia t-shirt, and thick cotton pyjama bottoms, and went in search of the phone book for a plumber. As I passed my phone, I noticed the red light flashing, indicating a voice message. Curious I played it, and a familiar voice began to fill the air.**

'**Sookie. We're having a party here at Fangtasia on Friday, and we require that you attend. It is a gathering of all our staff, just so we can all touch base, as the saying goes. Dress nice. Be here at 10pm.'**

**I rolled my eyes at the 'dress nice' bit. Typical Pam! I wasn't really in the mood for spending tomorrow night at Fangtasia's, but it was clear I didn't have a choice. I sighed. Ever since Eric's departure, I had remained in contact with Pam, she had visited me a few times, and I had also worked for her a couple times on some staffing issues where she needed my skills, with Bill as my escort. At first every time she called I had expected information on Eric, but her news never changed, and slowly as the weeks became months I learned to stop asking, and soon after that I eventually stopped expecting, though I still wondered every time she rang. **

**Once I was done calling the plumber, who arranged to come later today, I made breakfast finally, and went to sit in the living room, wrapping the blanket around me as I read my latest mystery book from the library. I was so engrossed I almost didn't hear the phone ring, and rushed to answer it.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Sookie, its Alcide'**

'**Alcide! Hi its been so long, how have you been?' I said genuinely happy**

'**I've been well, and I'm sorry I should have visited but you know….work…'**

**The last time I had seen Alcide, we'd had a minor disagreement with how close Bill was getting to me, him convinced he was using me while I was vulnerable. We'd made up later on the phone, but things had been slightly stilted since then. **

'**Its fine, anyway what's up?'**

'**Yeah the reason I called was to ask if you get some message from Pam about a party?'**

'**I received it yes, are you coming too?'**

'**Yep, I'm representing the pack, Col. Floods daughter just gave birth so his in Valmont visiting her'**

'**Aw pass on my congratulations to the Colonel please'**

'**Will do, just wanted to make sure you were going, I don't trust these vamps but as long as your there I'm willing to risk it, though I'd feel better if I knew what she meant by touching base'**

'**Thanks Alcide, and its nothing really, she held a similar meeting a few months ago, though not of this standard. And I'll be seeing you tomorrow then'**

'**Definitely, now I gotta get back to work, bye Sookie'**

**And with that we hung up, and I went back to my book, a little more apprehensive about the party tomorrow. If Pam was inviting all the supe community then she must have had news, and I was sure it was regarding news of Victor Madden, who had recently surveyed the area of Louisiana and left a wake of trouble as a result for all the supes. Pam was concerned, rightly so in my opinion, I'd meet him, and he seemed downright creepy.**

**Soon it was time to leave for the party, and one last look in the mirror indicated I was ready to go. I was dressed in a deep purple, knee length, strapless flared dress, my blonde hair in subtle waves, and my makeup was natural . I thought I looked pretty damn good (you have to cheer yourself on), and Bill seemed to think so from the way his eyes evaluated me. Opening the passenger door, we were off to Fangtasia. We drove in comfortable silence, and soon reached our destination. I could hear the loud music from outside, some kind of rock ballad. I snorted to myself, and exited the car, me and Bill making our way up to a sullen looking Clancy, who merely waved us in, a sneer highlighting his featured. Inside Fangtasia looked the same as ever, except, instead of dancing everyone was standing, looking suspiciously to one another, the vampires and Weres wearing masks of cool suspicion. Only Pam was dancing, unself-consciously swaying to the song. Looking so exotic I could only stare like an idiot. She met my gaze, and smiled at me, with a sly wink as well. I laughed affectionately, and watched as she eyed me once more before disappearing into her office. Weird.**

**Alcide caught my gaze, and I dragged Bill over with me to say hello. He beamed at me and pulled me into a locking hug, only letting me go, when I made it clear I couldn't breathe. He merely nodded steadily at Bill.**

'**Sookie, good to see you, now maybe you can help me find out what is going on here!'**

**I laughed, **

'**I know it is really weird, its like all the supes I know are here'**

'**Yeah no one looks-'**

**He was cut off by Pam, who'd come back, coughing loudly, the music now turned off. Everyone turned to her, still like statues, eyes intent.**

'**Thank you everyone for making it here at such short notice, it's a pleasure to see you all', her voice deadpan. That Pam.**

'**Now the reason your all here-' this was her time to be cut off as a new voice boomed louder than hers. **

'**I can take it from here Pamela' said an all too familiar voice. **

**My blood ran cold.**

**Out of the shadows, stepped the reason of my torment for the past months. Eric hadn't changed at all I noted, then I mentally slapped myself! Vampires don't change. The atmosphere had suddenly changed to suspicion to shock. Pam smiled wickedly up at Eric, and stepped aside, while Eric inclined his head at her sombrely, before flashing her an equally fiendish smile. It lighted up his whole face, I immediately felt a tingle at my lower core. I blushed and Bill eyed my quickly before facing Eric again.**

'**Surprise everyone, I'm back! I'm sure you were wondering what Pam called you for, and well we thought we'd celebrate my return with a party', he and Pam shared a quick devious glance, before he turned back to address the crowd. I was ready to leave now, my heart was pounding in my head, I could barely think. I was sure everyone would be able to hear it… at least those who were supes. I started to turn, but then Eric's gaze momentarily fell on me, effectively holding me in place. It may have been wishful thinking but I was sure his expression softened when he looked at me. Bill let out a small growl from his chest, and Eric looked at him with a look of smug satisfaction, effectively wiping all traces of 'my Eric' from his face. My heart let out an ache.**

'**Pam has done a marvellous job of looking after area 5, but let me make it clear, I'm back and in charge. You all will come back and report to me as you did before' his voice becoming more menacing towards the end, contrasting startling against his almost angelic beauty; his long beautiful blonde hair a shining halo. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alcide exchange a guarded look with his second, before his gaze turned to me, looking back when I met his eyes. I saw a flash of pity before he turned. That strengthened my resolve to get out of here now. I wasn't going to stay and heel like a pet of his! **

'**Now that all this business has been taken care of, please enjoy yourself', his hand signalled to the DJ and the music filled the air. It cleared my senses, and I turned to Bill.**

'**Lets leave' and without a second glance, Bill was leading me to the door, and then to is car, when suddenly Pam called out to us.**

'**Compton! Eric wishes to see you. Now.' **

**Bill cursed and looked at me, seeking my approval. **

'**Wait in the car'**

**I nodded in response and open the door, and strapped in. Bill and Pam walked back in, Bill's body language decidedly dejected. Pam quickly turned to me, winked, and then they were both out of sight. **

**I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and began to rub my temples. This was the night from hell! I felt dizzy, everything was happening so fast. My life had only just started to adjust without Eric, but I knew this was gonna set me back months. I groaned out of frustration, before getting a hold of myself, and breathed in an attempt to relax.**

'**Don't stop on my account' **

**I gasped and opened my eyes, only to see my tormentor sitting in Bill's seat, staring at me, a small smile on his face. It didn't look malicious, it looked sweet… like my Eric. Only he didn't exist. I snapped out of it, and gave him the filthiest look I could muster. Some kind of emotion flitted across his face, before the smile returned… hurt?**

'**What do you want Eric?' I asked warily**

'**You.' Blunt. I felt heat flush over my body at his word.**

'**Tough, I'm Bill's' I smiled vindictively at him, hoping to get a reaction.**

'**You belong to the last vampire you had sex with, ergo me'**

**My breath caught. The colour drained my face, and I struggled to meet his eyes.**

'**So Bill' I lied 'Stop assuming things Eric, you don't remember what happened when you stayed with me'. I was annoyed to see my voice was decidedly shaky.**

'**Yes I do, I remember the conversations by the fire, holding hands in bed,'- his voice became a whisper- 'Debbie' -I became a statue- 'the sex'- he leaned in close to me, his nose trailing up and down my neck. I could barely move or resist the instinct to smell him, his masculine scent making me light headed. 'and everything I promised you'. He was now at the corner of my mouth, daring me to turn that centimetre to kiss him. I refused to. **

'**I'm Bill's' I said my voice barely a murmur.**

**Eric abruptly pulled back, and I managed to pull back my senses. **

'**Wait, Bill's meant to be with you, what have you done to him?' my face twisting in horror at the possibilities. I opened my door, and ran back into the building, acutely aware that Eric stayed in the car. I pushed through the crowd, and ran to Eric's office, yanking the door with all my might. **

**There on the desk were two writhing figures, not naked but getting there, hands everywhere. I gasped, and turned to leave, mortified at bothering people in the middle of such an intimate display, when I heard a gasp that stopped me dead. I turned slowly and realised the figure looming over the woman was Bill, the woman beneath him a stranger to me. Bill was looking at me, pure shock almost comically strewn across his face. I turned, and made for the exit, trying to block out what he was saying.**

'**Bill come back' said the woman, a walking cliché!**

**He muttered 'Stop Judith' to her, and I heard him disentangle himself. What kind of name was Judith? Jheez!' Despite the sting of betrayal, I was faintly aware of the small sense of relief I felt, a selfish part of my brain feeling happy at the idea of no longer having to pretend to want him.**

'**Sookie stop! Wait!'**

**I continued walking through the loud crowd, ignoring him, tears in my eyes.**

**I felt him grab my wrist and I whirled to slap him, when unexpectedly he was flying away from me, into the wall, crashing in a loud thud. I stood there dumbstruck for moment, them whirled again (I was doing a lot of that!) to see Eric staring daggers into Bill's weakened form, holding his already healing hand. This was too much. Eric turned to look at me, his eyes capturing mine, trying to convey something to me. Slowly I tore away from his gaze and walked through the now still crowd, who were all entranced by the threat of further violence.**

**I just felt pain. I wanted to go home and breakdown. To both Eric and Bill's credit, neither tried to stop me. I made it out to the parking lot, breathing deeply, trying to calm my now shaking form. Fuck Bill, and Fuck Eric! I made my way to Bill's car, deciding to drive it home, it was the least he owed me! I backed up out the lot at almost vampire speed, and began my journey home. I'm not usually one for speeding, but I felt that after the night I had, I deserved a little break on that front, so I drove at a consist 70mph, until I was eventually home. I parked the car, and as I reached for my house keys, I indulged in a moment of sadistic pleasure, and scrapped the key across the cars body. Satisfied a little more, I made my way up my porch, when the shadow I had waited for, for months made its appearance. **

'**Eric. Leave.' I said warily**

'**I love you' he said quietly.**

**Ok well that stumped me. I knew my mouth was hanging open, and my eyes wide, but I couldn't stop it. Astonishment rippled through me. I couldn't speak if my life depended on it.**

'**I know you probably hate me, but I swear I never meant for you to see Bill and Judith then. She requested a meeting with him, through the appropriate channels so I had to say yes. I never wanted to cause you pain.'**

**He stepped out of the shadow, the moonlight shining off his face, and turning is hair silver. He'd never looked more inhuman… nor more beautiful.**

'**but you deserved to know' he continued, and to be honest I just couldn't listen anymore.**

'**I don't give a FUCK about Judith and Bill!' I screamed, shocking myself at my use of the swear word. If Gran were alive she would of already have grabbed the soap. Somehow, even thoughts of Gran couldn't quench my anger.**

'**Bill is nothing to me! None of you are anything to me, I am done with you all! You bring me nothing but pain!' by the end my voice had broken due to tears. Once they started they wouldn't stop, and I fell to the floor.**

**Eric stooped down next to me, and held me in his arms while I cried. I couldn't hold back, and I found myself leaning into his chest, the feeling of safety and comfort returning in his arms, just like the days when he'd stayed with me. Slowly my sobs subsided, and Eric coughed for my attention. **

'**I know I shouldn't have left. I see that now, leaving you with no explanation was wrong. But I needed answers from myself. I felt something for you after the curse was gone, and I had no idea why, no memory… do you know how terrifying that is for someone like me?'**

**I made no movement, too scared by his words.**

'**It took me a while but I found this seer, hiding deep in the Amazon, and she helped me reclaim my memories.' he shuddered a little, so I assumed it cant have been a nice process…**

'**Then it took me a month to even come to terms with the memories I gained. Then I realised, I love you. I love a human. How weak of me', I turned to look at him, affronted and ready to hit him, when I saw a smirk across his face. He'd wanted my reaction and I'd fallen for it. Rats.**

'**Your not my Eric' I said slowly**

**He replied immediately as if his argument for this had already been carefully planned.**

'**No I'm not. But I could be if you helped me. My life of politics have made me cold, stone, but being with you brought me to life again, help me get that person back!' his eyes bore into mine pleading with me. I was stunned by this, all my barriers fell down.**

'**I love you' I whispered. Wait no! last time I opened my heart, the damage caused to it altered me beyond repair. I wasn't falling for this again! I stood up, pushing out of Eric's embrace, he looked up at me, eyes wide and surprised. I ignored them.**

'**No. No. No. I'm not doing this again! Why cant you just leave me alone!' I damn near screamed at him.**

'**Because I love you, you foolish woman!' he bellowed back at me. **

**Suddenly I was pushed up against my front door, Eric's hands cupping my face, him kissing me with a furious intensity. I tried to squirm out of his hold, until it hit me, that I didn't want to. Then I was kissing him back just a passionately. His tongue battled mine, duelling against each other, while his hands dropped to me legs, and began to ride up, under my dress. The cold air whipped against my exposed thighs, clearing my mind a little. I pulled my mouth back, and his tongue immediately went to trail down my neck, slowly but firmly. I moaned almost as if he was kissing somewhere lower.**

'**wait, cold, inside' I breathed into his hair. Quick as a flash he grabbed my keys and had the door open before I could even have taken another breath. We tumbled through the door, seeking some kind of refuge, which happened to be a wall. I roughly fell against it, ignoring my bodies reaction to the impact, I jumped up and wrapped by legs around Eric's waist. I tore at his shirt like an animal, desperate to have any part of his skin on me, near me. It suddenly flew off, and his chest was there for my eyes. I was still kissing his neck at this point, so I trailed my kisses down his chest, flicking my tongue across his nipple, before trailing kisses to the next one, which I sucked on gently. At the same time, Eric had lifted my dress up to my waist, my black lace thong was exposed. He peeled off the thong excruciatingly slowly, causing me to let out a whimper of pleasure, throwing my head back. His fingers returned to my body, crawling up the inside of my thigh, slowly, until he reached my nub. His finger ran lightly across it, and I shuddered, a little squeal escaping my throat, when suddenly his fingers parted my entrance, and slid in effortlessly. I moaned long and deep, I needed him now! I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard, roughly, holding his head against mine, while his fingers expanded inside me, while sliding out, then back in. His speed began to increase, his thumb pressing on my nub, moving firmly and in erratic torturous movements. I bucked my hips and moaned into his mouth, causing him to growl. I couldn't take it any more I felt myself coming closer to orgasm, that light tingly feeling already starting to slowly take over my lower body. He suddenly stopped moving, and I cried out in anguish. He looked my in the eyes, while his fingers rubbed my entrance, not entering again.**

'**I love you'**

**Then he pushed back in, his thumb running up my nub, causing me to half moan half scream out, my back arching away from Eric, against the wall. He removed his fingers, and cupped my panting face again. I noticed he was panting, despite the fact he didn't breathe. He looked as shaky as I felt, and he just stared into my eyes while I recovered.**

'**Now. I cant wait any longer!' I said slowly, breathily. His hands immediately flew down at vampire speed to his jeans, making quick work of the button and zip. They dashed down to his ankles, and then suddenly he was in me.**

**In one swift, primal movement he was in me. I let out a moan like never before, deep and full of everything I had. I realised then how empty I'd been without him, how much I needed him, in everyway. It felt right to be so filled. It was tight, but in such a good way, I could feel every movement so clearly. Slowly he drew back, and pushed back in with such force, I banged up against the wall again, as he hit the summit. As he drew out, he brushed inside me, and I let out a groan. He pushed back in forcefully, brushing my spot. Slowly his rhythm increased, me being pounded into the wall, each thrust coming harder, stroking me everywhere. My arms clung around his shoulders, while his hands cupped my bottom, holding me up, while they squeezed and kneaded hard, the pain adding to the pleasure. My breath was coming out in shallow pulls, while I moaned with each thrust, pleasure colouring my voice, while Eric moaned with me, a low, grunt per thrust. Each movement teased my nub and soon I could feel that familiar tightness take over. Eric was near his moment too, one last thrust and we came together, the force hitting my nub and catapulting me into the stars, at least that's what it felt like, while Eric grunted 'BEST!'/Lunging down he bit into my neck and sucked, the feeling hitting much lower, thrusting me into multiple orgasm, as I jerked wildly against his chest, he then relaxed against me, his head lulling on my shoulder. We stayed in this moment of bliss, till It became clear I couldn't move, and Eric lifted me to bed. He removed my clothing slowly, the dress brushes against me as it slid off me. He laid me under the blanket, his naked form joining me, spooning around mine, his length pressing into my lower back. I felt a jolt low down, but I was too exhausted to go again. He trailed kisses down my neck, moving up and down. I turned lethargically to face him.**

'**please don't leave me' I whispered.**

'**I will never leave you ever again, you are mine forever my lover; I love you'**

**And with that I fell into the most content sleep I'd ever known.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of the shadows, stepped the reason of my torment for the past months. Eric hadn't changed at all I noted, then I mentally slapped myself! Vampires don't change. The atmosphere had suddenly changed to suspicion to shock. Pam smiled wickedly up at Eric, and stepped aside, while Eric inclined his head at her sombrely, before flashing her an equally fiendish smile. It lighted up his whole face, I immediately felt a tingle at my lower core. I blushed and Bill eyed my quickly before facing Eric again.**

'**Surprise everyone, I'm back! I'm sure you were wondering what Pam called you for, and well we thought we'd celebrate my return with a party', he and Pam shared a quick devious glance, before he turned back to address the crowd. I was ready to leave now, my heart was pounding in my head, I could barely think. I was sure everyone would be able to hear it… at least those who were supes. I started to turn, but then Eric's gaze momentarily fell on me, effectively holding me in place. It may have been wishful thinking but I was sure his expression softened when he looked at me. Bill let out a small growl from his chest, and Eric looked at him with a look of smug satisfaction, effectively wiping all traces of 'my Eric' from his face. My heart let out an ache.**

'**Pam has done a marvellous job of looking after area 5, but let me make it clear, I'm back and in charge. You all will come back and report to me as you did before' his voice becoming more menacing towards the end, contrasting startling against his almost angelic beauty; his long beautiful blonde hair a shining halo. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alcide exchange a guarded look with his second, before his gaze turned to me, looking back when I met his eyes. I saw a flash of pity before he turned. That strengthened my resolve to get out of here now. I wasn't going to stay and heel like a pet of his! **

'**Now that all this business has been taken care of, please enjoy yourself', his hand signalled to the DJ and the music filled the air. It cleared my senses, and I turned to Bill.**

'**Lets leave' and without a second glance, Bill was leading me to the door, and then to is car, when suddenly Pam called out to us.**

'**Compton! Eric wishes to see you. Now.' **

**Bill cursed and looked at me, seeking my approval. **

'**Wait in the car'**

**I nodded in response and open the door, and strapped in. Bill and Pam walked back in, Bill's body language decidedly dejected. Pam quickly turned to me, winked, and then they were both out of sight. **

**I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and began to rub my temples. This was the night from hell! I felt dizzy, everything was happening so fast. My life had only just started to adjust without Eric, but I knew this was gonna set me back months. I groaned out of frustration, before getting a hold of myself, and breathed in an attempt to relax.**

'**Don't stop on my account' **

**I gasped and opened my eyes, only to see my tormentor sitting in Bill's seat, staring at me, a small smile on his face. It didn't look malicious, it looked sweet… like my Eric. Only he didn't exist. I snapped out of it, and gave him the filthiest look I could muster. Some kind of emotion flitted across his face, before the smile returned… hurt?**

'**What do you want Eric?' I asked warily**

'**You.' Blunt. I felt heat flush over my body at his word.**

'**Tough, I'm Bill's' I smiled vindictively at him, hoping to get a reaction.**

'**You belong to the last vampire you had sex with, ergo me'**

**My breath caught. The colour drained my face, and I struggled to meet his eyes.**

'**So Bill' I lied 'Stop assuming things Eric, you don't remember what happened when you stayed with me'. I was annoyed to see my voice was decidedly shaky.**

'**Yes I do, I remember the conversations by the fire, holding hands in bed,'- his voice became a whisper- 'Debbie' -I became a statue- 'the sex'- he leaned in close to me, his nose trailing up and down my neck. I could barely move or resist the instinct to smell him, his masculine scent making me light headed. 'and everything I promised you'. He was now at the corner of my mouth, daring me to turn that centimetre to kiss him. I refused to. **

'**I'm Bill's' I said my voice barely a murmur.**

**Eric abruptly pulled back, and I managed to pull back my senses. **

'**Wait, Bill's meant to be with you, what have you done to him?' my face twisting in horror at the possibilities. I opened my door, and ran back into the building, acutely aware that Eric stayed in the car. I pushed through the crowd, and ran to Eric's office, yanking the door with all my might. **

**There on the desk were two writhing figures, not naked but getting there, hands everywhere. I gasped, and turned to leave, mortified at bothering people in the middle of such an intimate display, when I heard a gasp that stopped me dead. I turned slowly and realised the figure looming over the woman was Bill, the woman beneath him a stranger to me. Bill was looking at me, pure shock almost comically strewn across his face. I turned, and made for the exit, trying to block out what he was saying.**

'**Bill come back' said the woman, a walking cliché!**

**He muttered 'Stop Judith' to her, and I heard him disentangle himself. What kind of name was Judith? Jheez!' Despite the sting of betrayal, I was faintly aware of the small sense of relief I felt, a selfish part of my brain feeling happy at the idea of no longer having to pretend to want him.**

'**Sookie stop! Wait!'**

**I continued walking through the loud crowd, ignoring him, tears in my eyes.**

**I felt him grab my wrist and I whirled to slap him, when unexpectedly he was flying away from me, into the wall, crashing in a loud thud. I stood there dumbstruck for moment, them whirled again (I was doing a lot of that!) to see Eric staring daggers into Bill's weakened form, holding his already healing hand. This was too much. Eric turned to look at me, his eyes capturing mine, trying to convey something to me. Slowly I tore away from his gaze and walked through the now still crowd, who were all entranced by the threat of further violence.**

**I just felt pain. I wanted to go home and breakdown. To both Eric and Bill's credit, neither tried to stop me. I made it out to the parking lot, breathing deeply, trying to calm my now shaking form. Fuck Bill, and Fuck Eric! I made my way to Bill's car, deciding to drive it home, it was the least he owed me! I backed up out the lot at almost vampire speed, and began my journey home. I'm not usually one for speeding, but I felt that after the night I had, I deserved a little break on that front, so I drove at a consist 70mph, until I was eventually home. I parked the car, and as I reached for my house keys, I indulged in a moment of sadistic pleasure, and scrapped the key across the cars body. Satisfied a little more, I made my way up my porch, when the shadow I had waited for, for months made its appearance. **

'**Eric. Leave.' I said warily**

'**I love you' he said quietly.**

**Ok well that stumped me. I knew my mouth was hanging open, and my eyes wide, but I couldn't stop it. Astonishment rippled through me. I couldn't speak if my life depended on it.**

'**I know you probably hate me, but I swear I never meant for you to see Bill and Judith then. She requested a meeting with him, through the appropriate channels so I had to say yes. I never wanted to cause you pain.'**

**He stepped out of the shadow, the moonlight shining off his face, and turning is hair silver. He'd never looked more inhuman… nor more beautiful.**

'**but you deserved to know' he continued, and to be honest I just couldn't listen anymore.**

'**I don't give a FUCK about Judith and Bill!' I screamed, shocking myself at my use of the swear word. If Gran were alive she would of already have grabbed the soap. Somehow, even thoughts of Gran couldn't quench my anger.**

'**Bill is nothing to me! None of you are anything to me, I am done with you all! You bring me nothing but pain!' by the end my voice had broken due to tears. Once they started they wouldn't stop, and I fell to the floor.**

**Eric stooped down next to me, and held me in his arms while I cried. I couldn't hold back, and I found myself leaning into his chest, the feeling of safety and comfort returning in his arms, just like the days when he'd stayed with me. Slowly my sobs subsided, and Eric coughed for my attention. **

'**I know I shouldn't have left. I see that now, leaving you with no explanation was wrong. But I needed answers from myself. I felt something for you after the curse was gone, and I had no idea why, no memory… do you know how terrifying that is for someone like me?'**

**I made no movement, too scared by his words.**

'**It took me a while but I found this seer, hiding deep in the Amazon, and she helped me reclaim my memories.' he shuddered a little, so I assumed it cant have been a nice process…**

'**Then it took me a month to even come to terms with the memories I gained. Then I realised, I love you. I love a human. How weak of me', I turned to look at him, affronted and ready to hit him, when I saw a smirk across his face. He'd wanted my reaction and I'd fallen for it. Rats.**

'**Your not my Eric' I said slowly**

**He replied immediately as if his argument for this had already been carefully planned.**

'**No I'm not. But I could be if you helped me. My life of politics have made me cold, stone, but being with you brought me to life again, help me get that person back!' his eyes bore into mine pleading with me. I was stunned by this, all my barriers fell down.**

'**I love you' I whispered. Wait no! last time I opened my heart, the damage caused to it altered me beyond repair. I wasn't falling for this again! I stood up, pushing out of Eric's embrace, he looked up at me, eyes wide and surprised. I ignored them.**

'**No. No. No. I'm not doing this again! Why cant you just leave me alone!' I damn near screamed at him.**

'**Because I love you, you foolish woman!' he bellowed back at me. **

**Suddenly I was pushed up against my front door, Eric's hands cupping my face, him kissing me with a furious intensity. I tried to squirm out of his hold, until it hit me, that I didn't want to. Then I was kissing him back just a passionately. His tongue battled mine, duelling against each other, while his hands dropped to me legs, and began to ride up, under my dress. The cold air whipped against my exposed thighs, clearing my mind a little. I pulled my mouth back, and his tongue immediately went to trail down my neck, slowly but firmly. I moaned almost as if he was kissing somewhere lower.**

'**wait, cold, inside' I breathed into his hair. Quick as a flash he grabbed my keys and had the door open before I could even have taken another breath. We tumbled through the door, seeking some kind of refuge, which happened to be a wall. I roughly fell against it, ignoring my bodies reaction to the impact, I jumped up and wrapped by legs around Eric's waist. I tore at his shirt like an animal, desperate to have any part of his skin on me, near me. It suddenly flew off, and his chest was there for my eyes. I was still kissing his neck at this point, so I trailed my kisses down his chest, flicking my tongue across his nipple, before trailing kisses to the next one, which I sucked on gently. At the same time, Eric had lifted my dress up to my waist, my black lace thong was exposed. He peeled off the thong excruciatingly slowly, causing me to let out a whimper of pleasure, throwing my head back. His fingers returned to my body, crawling up the inside of my thigh, slowly, until he reached my nub. His finger ran lightly across it, and I shuddered, a little squeal escaping my throat, when suddenly his fingers parted my entrance, and slid in effortlessly. I moaned long and deep, I needed him now! I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard, roughly, holding his head against mine, while his fingers expanded inside me, while sliding out, then back in. His speed began to increase, his thumb pressing on my nub, moving firmly and in erratic torturous movements. I bucked my hips and moaned into his mouth, causing him to growl. I couldn't take it any more I felt myself coming closer to orgasm, that light tingly feeling already starting to slowly take over my lower body. He suddenly stopped moving, and I cried out in anguish. He looked my in the eyes, while his fingers rubbed my entrance, not entering again.**

'**I love you'**

**Then he pushed back in, his thumb running up my nub, causing me to half moan half scream out, my back arching away from Eric, against the wall. He removed his fingers, and cupped my panting face again. I noticed he was panting, despite the fact he didn't breathe. He looked as shaky as I felt, and he just stared into my eyes while I recovered.**

'**Now. I cant wait any longer!' I said slowly, breathily. His hands immediately flew down at vampire speed to his jeans, making quick work of the button and zip. They dashed down to his ankles, and then suddenly he was in me.**

**In one swift, primal movement he was in me. I let out a moan like never before, deep and full of everything I had. I realised then how empty I'd been without him, how much I needed him, in everyway. It felt right to be so filled. It was tight, but in such a good way, I could feel every movement so clearly. Slowly he drew back, and pushed back in with such force, I banged up against the wall again, as he hit the summit. As he drew out, he brushed inside me, and I let out a groan. He pushed back in forcefully, brushing my spot. Slowly his rhythm increased, me being pounded into the wall, each thrust coming harder, stroking me everywhere. My arms clung around his shoulders, while his hands cupped my bottom, holding me up, while they squeezed and kneaded hard, the pain adding to the pleasure. My breath was coming out in shallow pulls, while I moaned with each thrust, pleasure colouring my voice, while Eric moaned with me, a low, grunt per thrust. Each movement teased my nub and soon I could feel that familiar tightness take over. Eric was near his moment too, one last thrust and we came together, the force hitting my nub and catapulting me into the stars, at least that's what it felt like, while Eric grunted 'BEST!'/Lunging down he bit into my neck and sucked, the feeling hitting much lower, thrusting me into multiple orgasm, as I jerked wildly against his chest, he then relaxed against me, his head lulling on my shoulder. We stayed in this moment of bliss, till It became clear I couldn't move, and Eric lifted me to bed. He removed my clothing slowly, the dress brushes against me as it slid off me. He laid me under the blanket, his naked form joining me, spooning around mine, his length pressing into my lower back. I felt a jolt low down, but I was too exhausted to go again. He trailed kisses down my neck, moving up and down. I turned lethargically to face him.**

'**please don't leave me' I whispered.**

'**I will never leave you ever again, you are mine forever my lover; I love you'**

**And with that I fell into the most content sleep I'd ever known.**


End file.
